


Oh, My Stars

by mbaku_gou



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: "Are you. Are you saying you pulled me down because you didn't want me to leave?" Tagora had begun worrying at his bottom lip, nipping and peeling off the skin from the bottom corner of it. His heart skipped several beats as Vikare guided his lip away from his sharp teeth with a gentle thumb, rubbing over the dot of teal that had leaked to the surface.





	Oh, My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> a good ship that deserves some good fic! with the release of friendsim, it finally pushed me over the edge of getting into homestuck, something i've been trying to do for YEARS! hiveswap already mean so much to me, friendsim especially, and i can't wait to write more for it as it gets more popular. 
> 
> i feel these two go well together so :-)! enjoy!

"Kiss me," it left Tagora's lips before he could even consider stopping himself.

  
The tinkering of metal in the room stopped. Cinderblocks of silence collided between them. Tagora's breath hitched in his throat; Vikare's had, as well. Tagora sat criss-cross in a pile of blankets and pillows filled with bronzes and mahoganys, his own claws digging into his knees through his striped slacks. His face was flushed a deep teal, heat pulsated rapidly throughout his body. Boy, it sure had gotten hot in here, although he was positive that it was just him.

  
Vikare lowered his hands down to his lap, his grip loosening almost completely onto the spare parts he was messing with. He looked at Tagora over his shoulder with eyebrows that almost disappeared into his hairline. His mouth was slightly agape, tongue peeking out from his teeth, and Tagora was certain his eyes were impossibly wide. Tagora couldn't help but get stuck on Vikare's top lip, overgrown fangs and all. Tagora had always found them and Vikare's lisp endearing. He would rather be culled than admit that out loud to anyone, especially Vikare.

  
"W-What?" Vikare covered his mouth with his turtleneck sweater; he must have noticed Tagora's stare. His cheeks flushed a deeper bronze as he shifted to face Tagora. They both jumped back in response to the sudden movement. Vikare began to fidget with the parts in his hand, fastening and unfastening the bolts he held. The bronzeblood began to sweat.

"Oh dear, oh my. When I invited you over for the first time...and now...oh, fuck, I did not mean to make you think that I wanted you to participate in such-"

"No, no. Let's not do that today," Tagora held up a slightly shaky hand to silence Vikare. He already had enough of his own self-hatred to deal with, he wasn't putting up with any of Vikare's right now, too.

Vikare quieted himself but it was clear he was still in a complete panic, his hands trembling immensely as he continued to fidget. Tagora lowered his hand, his heart climbing into his throat ad about to leap out of his mouth and into his lap. A gross thought, really. Vikare began mumbling about their difference in blood color and how he would immediately get culled if he were to take advantage of Tagora and how bad of a friend he must be for leading Tagora on like he must have. Tagora's heart immediately sank to the bottom of his stomach like lead. Vikare dropped the bolt in his hands in his haze. His hand vaulted over to pick it up. He refused to look up at Tagora once he had. He anxiously spun it onto and off of the screw he held, trying to make himself much smaller than he actually was. Tagora found it, dare he say, cute seeing someone so large huddled over something so tiny. 

"Well? I- did I? Lead you on into thinking-?" Vikare's voice trailed off. Tagora deflated as he noticed the other quivering as he spoke. 

See? Tagora knew he shouldn't have said anything; that he would just scare the other off. It's what always happened, anyway. Tagora was well aware of the fact that they hadn't filled a quadrant yet, so technically there was no harm done, but he had hoped someday to potentially, maybe, fill one with him. A pale one, at least. Perhaps a flushed one, if he were lucky. Alas, he had to go and blurt out that he wanted the other to kiss him. Classic. There was absolutely no chance of any quadrant-filling now. At least he didn't ask Vikare to raw him, however, which would have been a whole other can of grubs. 

"You. No, you didn't," Tagora's shoulders sagged as he eyed a blueprint that rested beside him. He took it into his lap, toying with a corner of it. No matter how many times he scanned Vikare's blueprints and sketches, he could never believe that he drew the entire thing from scratch. Tagora had begun his process of swallowing at the strenuous lump that began to make its' way up his throat. He was going to miss looking at these blueprints, Vikare taking the time to teach what each thing meant like he wanted Tagora to know it, to remember it. Like he genuinely wanted to spend time with him. Tagora would never admit that he had actually learned when Vikare rambled on about the different types of aircraft Alternia had. Sometimes he faked not knowing a part or ten so Vikare could huddle close, shoulders brushing, to teach him about it all over again, cupping Tagora's hand in his own occasionally to point to the parts as he defined them. Yeah, he was definitely going to miss this.

"You didn't. At all. It's-it was-it's all me, not you. All of this mess and confusion was caused by my stupid mouth that I can never keep shut no matter how hard I try. Somewhere along the line, I don't know when, of us getting to know each other and us becoming friends, at least that's what I was hoping for. I discovered I had more than pale feelings for you and I knew it would be a bad idea to confess but my insides told me it was the right thing. That sounds ludicrous but I've never listened to my insides before and you-well-you do all the time. So, I guess- I decided that I would tell you today but my thinkpan decided that it would go off and say something that I had no intention of saying at all. This clearly did not go the way I had planned," Tagora spoke quick, some words here and there were dangerously close to slurring as his perfectly manicured claws began pinching at the corner of the blueprint, his nails leaving crescent indents in the thin paper. Tagora felt a dim pain in his forehead from his eyebrows being furrowed so tight but he couldn't be bothered to change anything about his demeanor.

The thought of him fucking up one of the only genuine relationships with another troll that wasn't a teal blood in his class or a jade blood from the bookhole (or Galekh, an outlier that should not be counted) was devastating. It was so nice to just. To just be able to relax with someone and learn about their interests and to let them do all the talking. He loved hearing what he had to say, of course, but he heard himself all the time and sometimes he sounded so dull. Maybe he didn't want to talk about being a lawyer sometimes. Maybe he didn't want explain the entirety of his skin routine to jadebloods that didn't know what a personal boundary was. Maybe he wanted to learn about planes (he originally didn't), or other things that were in the bookhole that he was never allowed to explore. Maybe he didn't want to talk all the time, maybe he talked so much to cover up how lonely he was; how much he absolutely dreaded silence. Tyzias always had the interest to learn about more than what she was supposed to, perhaps Tagora did, too.

Vikare was now sitting up straight, his head tilted to the side as Tagora explained himself. Vikare could hear Tagora's thoughts from where he sat when he finished. The tealblood had spoken a little too quickly for his liking although he understood every word he said. Then again, he knew he spoke a bit too quick when he was passionate about something, too. Wait, was there another being on this planet who was genuinely passional for someone like him? Some nobody lowblood who spent all of his time alone in his daydreams and impossible hopes of escaping this planet? Someone with the unrealistic goal of building his own aviation device from scrap metal? Why would someone want to even be around that? Vikare could admit to himself that even he, sometimes, didn't want to be around himself. 

He was a chatterbox who was always too loud. He always said too much and said the wrong things at the wrong time. He's always had an enormous fear of being misunderstood by his peers, which resulted in him overexplaining, hence him always saying much more than necessary. He could ponder on his insecurities more, as much fun as that was, but Tagora was standing up and there was no way in hell Vikare would let the other leave. Not like this. 

"Right. well, I'll definitely be taking my leave now. It's-it's probably best that we don't speak again after this as I have certainly damaged what relationship we had. Even if I didn't, I don't understand how you would want to continue to associate with someone like me. Someone so treacherous, unfathomable, " Tagora gently set the blueprint aside and stood up, wiping dust particles off of his slacks and smoothing out his vest as he mumbled. He looked down to his feet the entire time, eyes not meeting Vikare's even once. Vikare had never heard have Tagora have such a difficult time getting out his words before; stuttering, mumbling, flat out hesitating. He could tell the other was trying to maintain his normal tone; it physically hurt Vikare to watch him fail so miserably.

"Wait-!" Vikare grabbed at Tagora's ankle as he took a step towards the door, pulling him off his feet and back down onto the blanket pile. One of Tagora's horns hit the edge of the counter and it hurt like hell (and sounded like hell, too). He was (and forever will be) thankful he didn't whack his head against the wall. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Tagora's chest heaved as he rubbed at the horn that smacked against the counter, wincing as he did so. Vikare gasped, scurrying over towards him on all fours. The larger troll hovered over Tagora, frantically checking for any injuries or cuts.

"Oh heavens me! I apologize but I panicked! I did not want you to leave!"

"What do you mean you-?!" Tagora wanted to yell, however, the realization of what Vikare had said hit Tagora much like the car that had hit his weird alien friend when he first met them. It electrocuted his skin, shocking his muscles and organs. 

"Are you. Are you saying you pulled me down because you didn't want me to leave?" Tagora had begun worrying at his bottom lip, nipping and peeling off the skin from the bottom corner of it. His heart skipped several beats as Vikare guided his lip away from his sharp teeth with a gentle thumb, rubbing over the dot of teal that had leaked onto the surface.

"Yes! Well, maybe! I do not know how to feel about all of this! I am confused and panicked and anxious but I-I don't want to be feeling anything else. Ah, that sounds silly, does it not? I hope I did not hurt you, I just did not know what to do," Vikare spoke in a hushed tone and gave a nervous laugh as Tagora adjusted himself, resting back with his elbows supporting him. It was just the two of them, bronze and teal, flushed cheeks and thrumming hearts. Tagora had never heard the other speak so delicately. He would cull for the chance to be lulled to sleep by Vikare's whispy tone. 

"It doesn't sound...silly, no," Tagora had never used the word silly in his life. He winced momentarily as he said it, Vikare perking up as he heard the adjective fall from his mouth. A minute smile graced Tagora's lips as he cupped Vikare's face in his hands hesitantly, running his thumbs underneath the rims of his goggles - he hoped he'd be able to see him without them on someday. He wondered what his eyes looked like, or if he had any eyes at all. Considering he wanted to be a pilot, Tagora hoped he would have eyes. Vikare pressed his face into Tagora's hands, encouraging him to continue. Tagora's smile widened and his jagged teeth gleamed as he rubbed circles into Vikare's heated cheeks with his thumbs, fingers reaching underneath the flaps of his pilot cap to massage behind his ears. Vikare stopped himself from jumping back from the touch but his shoulders tensed. Tagora began to move his fingers away when vVkare clasped his hands over Tagora's. 

"No! I, keep going, please " the bronze on Vikare's face deepened a shade as he held Tagora's hands in place.

"Alright," Tagora mouthed underneath his breath, resuming his actions. Vikare groaned softly, leaning down to nuzzle his face into Tagora's neck, breath hot against the other's silky skin. Tagora swallowed a moan of his own as he continued to rub behind Vikare's ears, moving his thumbs to rub tenderly at his temples. Vikare slowly sat himself down atop Tagora's hips as the other continued, Tagora gasped at the sudden contact, hips bucking involuntarily.

"I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Vikare jumped away from Tagora and sat upright without realizing that all of his weight now sat on Tagora's pelvis.

"Of course not, you big baby. I'll let you know if you do, okay? Now come back here, I wasn't done," Tagora smirked as Vikare nodded, extremely flustered. Tagora calmingly rubbed at Vikare's thighs. He began to knead at the thick muscle the further up he went as he gently shushed the bronzeblood, letting him know that it was okay, they were okay, and that neither of them would get hurt. Vikare began to unclench as Tagora encouraged him, shielding the other like a thick blanket once he returned to his previous position. Tagora pushed his hands a bit further into Vikare's cap and underneath where his goggles lie, rubbing circles into the sides of his scalp. Tagora had always wondered what tragedy of hair lied upon Vikare's head, but it turns out the other hardly had any.

"It's like you get a buzzcut solely for the purpose of never having to take your cap off. That's cute," Tagora smiled as he felt Vikare smile into his neck. A soft laugh ran along Tagora's neck, lips brushing against his skin.

"That's cute, too," Tagora let out a breathy sigh.

"I have never done anything like this before. How do I know what I am supposed to do?"

"You know how when you create your blueprints for your aviation devices, for your..."

"Planes?"

"Planes, yes. Your planes, how you let your feelings guide you in your design without a hint of doubt?" Vikare's face now hovered above his own. Tagora felt the admiration radiate from the other's eyes even though he could hardly see them.  
  
"It's just like that, Vikare," Tagora guided Vikare closer with his hands. 

"Just. Like. That." Tagora's velvet lips pressed tenderly against Vikare's. They both fumbled a bit to find the right position at first, and Vikare's fangs didn't help but with a tilt of Tagora's head and a push closer from Vikare, like chocolate on a hot day, they both melted into the kiss. Tagora hummed a note of pure joy and Vikare struggled to not smile. He failed and quite frankly; Tagora did, too. 

"I- my stars," Vikare pulled away and his and Tagora's eyes melted into one another's. The tealblood broke into a fit of laughter before he could continue.

"W-what is so funny?" Vikare had no clue and yet, he laughed right alongside him.

"The exclamation of "my stars" is not something I expected to hear after our kiss!" Tagora threw his head back as he howled in laughter. Vikare kissed his chin as he leaned up to press his lips to Tagora's once again. Tagora whimpered as Vikare's tongue found its' way in his mouth. Vikare hesitated to continue but an eager nod from Tagora kept him going. Tagora prodded at Vikare's tongue subtly and Vikare repeated the motion. Their tongues moved cautiously but comfortably against one another as they discovered the new sensations that came from exploring each other's mouths. A drop of saliva dribbled from the corner of Tagora's mouth; he wasn't sure whos' it was. 

Vikare pulled away with his bottom lip caught playfully between Tagora's teeth. He wiggled his eyebrows and let go, causing another uproar of snickers and laughs to come from the both of them. Vikare continued to laugh as he began to sprinkle kisses along the column of Tagora's neck, his moans vibrating on his lips. Tagora's delighted giggles raised in pitch whenever the tips of Vikare's teeth poked at his skin. Tagora's laughs began to subside as Vikare lightly nipped at the sides of Tagora's neck, nosing his chin up to suck at the delicate skin of his pulse point, massaging the quickening pulse on the other side with a sturdy thumb.

"A-ah! Oh, yes," Tagora groaned, hand trailing down to cup Vikare's neck as the larger troll lapped and sucked. Vikare took his time with each mark, kissing each one tenderly before making another. 

"What can I do to please you, my dear? What makes you tick?" Tagora said breathily, scratching at the nape of Vikare's neck.

"You-you can, uh," Vikare stumbled on his words as he buried his face into Tagora's freshly bruised neck in embarrassment, the cool metal of his googles sending a cold shiver up Tagora's spine.

"I can what, darling?" Tagora pressed an exaggerated kiss to the top of Vikare's head. With a loud, cartoony smooch sound and everything.

"Can you touch my horns? I like that a lot," Tagora would have never guessed that his new favorite color would be bronze. 

"Done. But first, I need you to take your goggles and cap off in order to get to the base of your them," Vikare inhaled slowly, contemplating the decision. He looked directly into Tagora's eyes, a silent challenge apparent. A thought he never expected to run through his head making its course; he wanted to kiss that smirk right off of the tealblood's lips. 

"Done,"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos and/or comments and validate my gay ass
> 
> <3


End file.
